


I told you so

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Just try and not overdo it. You know that if you stay too long under the sun without solar protection you tend to get sunburn, Kei.”





	I told you so

Yabu and Kei walked on the seafront in Yokohama, lazily, in no rush at all.

The younger felt serene.

It didn’t happen often for them to be able to afford spending their time together like this, with Kota being relaxed enough to allow him even the slightest contact between them.

Of course, Kei had dared taking his hand a little while before and he had reacted as if he had pushed his tongue down his throat, blushing and telling him that they couldn’t be like that in public, but for once Kei had decided he didn’t mind it too much.

They had that brief holiday, and he was dead set into carrying it on without wasting it fighting about futile matters.

He sat on a bench facing the sea, peacefully raising his eyes toward the sun.

“Aw, Ko...” he murmured, sighing blissfully. “There isn’t this sun in Tokyo, I'm sure of it.” he declared, rolling up his sleeves over his shoulders, trying to get more out of the sunlight.

Kota sat next to him, laughing.

“I'm sure sun’s in Tokyo as well, Kei. We’re just always too busy to enjoy it.” he told him, staring at him with a smile. “Just try and not overdo it. You know that if you stay too long under the sun without solar protection you tend to get sunburn, Kei.” he warned him, while the other scoffed.

“Don’t worry, mom.” he mocked him. “I won't. The sun’s not hot enough, it’s still May. And anyway... did you ever see me actually get sunburnt since we’ve known each other?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yabu made as to answer, but in the end he seemed to change his mind and kept quiet, lowering his eyes.

For the whole afternoon he tried to convince Kei to move to more shaded spots, but the other kept refusing, saying he wanted to enjoy that nice day until they could.

Kota saw his face getting redder, and he couldn’t help worrying, but he didn’t say anything to him anymore.

Let him not go to him saying he hadn't told him so, then.

 

~

 

“I swear, Kota... if you only dare saying something like ‘I told you so’ it’s the end of our relationship.” Inoo hissed, lightly raising his head from Yabu’s bed, being careful not to let the wet towel on his forehead fall off.

The elder, standing on the doorway, bit his lip in the attempt to avoid laughing.

“Fine, then I won't say I told you your skin’s delicate, and that too much sun would've burnt you. Can I just tell you something, though?” he asked, worried by the homicidal look on his boyfriend’s face.

“I'm listening.” Kei replied, more of a threat than an invitation.

“Red suits you.” Kota managed to say, before being forced to seek refuge behind the door to avoid being hit by the towel the younger threw at him.

He kept leaning against the wall, laughing.

After all, he loved him for his stubbornness too.


End file.
